


Forced Marriage

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cults, Multi, Polygamy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: What happens when Alice gives Betty to Edgar to become his wife? Will her friends save her before it's too late?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Edgar Evernever, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Alice was actually brainwashed by Edgar.

Betty walked into her house to find her mom and some of the farm girls in the living room. "Betty, just in time," Alice said. "We have exciting news."  
"What is it, mom?" Betty asked.  
"Evelyn is getting up there in years," Alice stated. "Edgar fears she won't be able to give him a son. So I promised him you will become his second wife."  
"Wait really?" Betty asked. Alice nods happily. "Mom I'm 18 and I'm dating Jughead."  
"It's already been arranged," Polly said. "Your bags are already packed. Edgar will be picking you up soon."  
Just then, Edgar enters the house. "Did you tell her the good news?" Edgar asked. He put his hands on Betty's shoulder, which made her feel even more uneasy.  
"'Yep, her stuff is in the kitchen," Alice said. Betty tried to make a run for it, but Edgar's grip only tightened. Someone grabbed Betty's bag as Edgar dragged Betty outside. She looked at the Andrews house, hoping someone would see her. She then remembered Mary was at work and Archie had football practice.  
Edgar put Betty in his car. He got in the driver's side. He was silent as they drove off. He reached for her hand, but she quickly flinched away. "Listen," Edgar said. "I don't care if you want this or not. But it's happening so deal with it."  
Betty didn't say anything. She looked outside the window as she planned her escape. Edgar quickly got annoyed. He grabbed her face and kissed her. She quickly pulled away. She whipped her lips.  
"Give me your phone," Edgar demanded, holding out his hand. "You now don't have a life outside of the farm."  
"I left it in my bookbag," she lied.  
"I know you're lying," he said.  
"I'm not handing it over," Betty stated.  
"I didn't want to do this, but if you're going to be disobedient," Edgar said. She noticed a rag in his hand. Before she could respond, he held the rag to her nose. Betty let out a struggle before the world went dark. She wondered how she was going to get out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

When Betty woke up, she realized she was in Edgar's arms. He was holding her bridal style. She started struggling. "Baby stop struggling," Edgar said. "It's not going to help. This place is heavily guarded."  
"I don't care," Betty said. "I've escaped the sisters of quiet mercy, helped the other people kept there get out, and I uncovered the mystery. Escaping this place will be a cakewalk."  
"I know," Edgar said. "I won't even keep you chained down 24/7. But I'm going to show you something that will change your mind about escaping."  
Betty looked confused as Edgar took her to his office. He sat down at a desk, Betty being placed on his lap. He pulled up three security cameras. One was of Archie in the boy's locker room at Riverdale high, the other was Jughead at the Whyte Worm, and the other was Veronica at her speakeasy.  
"If you try and escape, I will send hitmen after them," Edgar said. "Starting with your boyfriend, Jughead."  
"Don't you dare hurt them," Betty said.  
"Then don't try and escape," Edgar said. Betty then went quiet, which Edgar took as a yes. "The wedding is tomorrow. You're free to explore. Remember I have eyes everywhere."  
\---  
The next morning, Veronica, Archie, and Jughead arrived at school. They went to the student lounge. "Has anyone heard from Betty?" Veronica asked. "She wasn't at river vixen and she didn't respond to my text."  
"I haven't heard from her either," Jughead said. "Her phone was probably taken by crazy Alice."  
"I never saw her go into her room last night," Archie said. "Nor did her blinds ever close."  
"Something must be up," Veronica said. Cheryl then came in.  
"Are you guys going to the wedding tonight?" Cheryl asked.  
"What wedding?" Veronica asked.  
"The Bedgar wedding," Cheryl said. "Edgar is taking Betty as his second wife."  
"Is Betty ok with this?" Archie asked.  
"Probably," Cheryl said. "It is a great honor. I hope you guys can make it to the wedding. It's going to be a beautiful ceremony."  
Cheryl then left. "There is no way Betty has agreed to this," Jughead said. He was trying to keep his cool, but he was secretly angry and scared.  
"I bet Alice is behind this," Archie said. "We have to help her."  
"I'll get some of the serpents and well break-in," Jughead plots. "We need something to distract Edgar, though."  
"I know what we can do," Archie said. "There is a rumor that the farm is an organ farm. If we can get evidence, FP will take him into interrogation. If we're lucky, they'll take Evelyn to."  
"Good thinking," Archie said.  
"You're surprisingly keeping your cool very well," Archie said. "I would have probably flipped a table by now if I found out some creep was trying to marry my girlfriend."  
"As serpent king, I had to learn to not lose my cool easily," Jughead said.  
"We need to take action fast," Veronica said. "Jughead, go rally up the serpents while Archie and I go get evidence against Edgar."  
Jughead nods and sends out a text to the serpents. They all agree to meet at Pops. The group then separated, hoping they could stop the wedding in time. Little did they know, that was going to be more complicated than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead and the serpents met at Pops. They were planning their attack on the farm. "I can't believe Cheryl is ok with this," Toni said.  
"She's deep under Edgar's spell," Jughead reminded her. "Hopefully we can snap her out of it."  
His phone then vibrated. He let out a silent groan when he found out Veronica and Archie had found nothing. "We might have to go in without any outside help," Jughead said.  
"And if that's what we have to do, then well do it," Toni said. "If I can get a map of the base I can sneak in and grab Betty then leave."  
"I still have a map from when I saved Cheryl from the sisters of quiet mercy," Toni said. "That's the new farm base."  
"Good idea," Jughead said. "We only have one shot to do this. We can't screw this up."  
The group nods. "I will grab the map from my place," Toni said.  
"We need to grab as many weapons as we need," Jughead said. "We will meet back up here in two hours. Then we will out. Remember, we have one shot at this. We can't let anything go wrong."  
\---  
A few hours later, Betty was in her and Edgar's room. She saw an old wedding dress in the closet. She knew she was going to have a hard time breathing due to all of the lace. Evelyn then entered the room. "Hello," she said.  
"Hi," Betty said.  
"Look, neither of us want this wedding to happen," Evelyn said. "I don't want to share Edgar with anyone. For this reason, I'm going to help you escape."  
"Wait really?" Betty asked. "I thought you were brainwashed."  
"I'm not brainwashed, I'm in love," she said. "Some gang is waiting for you near the underground entrance."  
"Thank you," Betty said. She then left the bedroom and started heading towards the underground. She heard someone was nearby. She hid behind a hallway. She then heard familiar voices.  
"I think the staircase is this way," Jughead said.  
"Ok," Toni said. "I will go this way and you go the other way."  
Betty stepped out from her hiding spot. Jughead then emerged. "Betty," he said.  
"Hi Jug," Betty said. The two then kiss. It was a passionate, loving kiss. They then pulled away. "I thought I was going to lose you forever."  
"It's not going to be that easy," Betty said.  
"I hate to cut this lover's reunion short," a voice said. They turned around and saw Edgar. "Who am I kidding? I'd love to."  
They noticed he had a gun in his hand. He fired his gun and Jughead ran in front of the bullet. It hit his chest.  
"Jug," Betty yelled, collapsing to her knees. She pressed on the wound.  
"Leave with me or the next bullet will be in his head," he said. Betty got up and Edgar grabbed her by the arm. He started dragging her off. She didn't hear anyone coming. The farther she went, the more she feared Jughead was going to die. She was thrown back into their room and he left. She then sat on the bed and mourned the loss of her lover.


	4. Chapter 4

A year later...

Betty was hanging out with Cheryl and some of the other farm girls. She was currently six months pregnant. She was hoping it was a boy because she didn't want to face the wrath of Edgar. "Do you guys know when the baby is coming?" Cheryl asked.  
"We think the baby is going to come in December," Betty said. "We're finding out the gender today."  
"What are you hoping for?" one of the farm girls asked.  
"Edgar is hoping for a son," Betty said. "I don't care as long as it's healthy."  
Evelyn walked up to the girls. "Come on Betty, the doctor is here," she said. Betty got up and followed Evelyn back to her quarters.  
\---  
Betty was laid down on her bed as the doctor got ready. Both Evelyn and Edgar were in the room with her. "So do you guys want to find out the gender today?" the doctor asked.  
'Yes," Edgar said. He then started the ultrasound. The screen showed a healthy baby. They watched the screen. Betty crossed her fingers, hoping it was a boy for her and the babies safety.  
"Congratulations," the doctor said. "You guys are going to have a baby girl."  
Betty froze in fear. "Are you sure?" Edgar asked. "Double check."  
The doctor did as told. "Yep, it's a little girl," the doctor said. He had a pleasant smile on his face. He was confused about why everyone looked angry or scared. Soon the doctor left.  
"How are we going to cover this up?" Edgar said. "If my heir is a girl, I'll be a laughing stock in the community."  
Betty got up. "You will do nothing to this baby," Betty said.  
"Putting the child up for adoption is for the best," Edgar said. "You don't want the shame of giving me a female heir."  
Betty then started running. She eventually was able to get out of the farm building. Some of the farmies were chasing her. She ran into the woods, hoping to lose them. She held her belly to avoid damage.  
She saw a gas station. The farmies were far enough behind her that it was safe. She went to an old phone connected to the back of the building. She found a quarter on the ground and put it in the machine. She dialed up Veronica's number, hoping it would work.  
"Hello?" Veronica asked.  
"Veronica," Betty said, with a sigh.  
"Betty?" Veronica asked.  
"Yeah, it's me," she said.  
"Oh my gosh, hey," Veronica said. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," Betty said. "But I need help. I'm somewhere outside of Atlanta."  
"Ok I'm going to drive there as fast as I can," Veronica promised. "What is going on?"  
"I'll explain it when you get here," Betty said. "I'm sorry it took me so long to reach out. I didn't want Edgar to kill you like he killed Jughead."  
"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked. "Jughead is alive."


	5. Chapter 5

*Flashback*

Jughead was laying in the lower level of the farm. He was bleeding out when he heard footsteps. "Jughead," a female voice yelled. He heard more footsteps and saw Toni. "What happened?"  
"I found Betty," Jughead said. "Edgar also found us and shot me. He dragged Betty off."  
"We will find her," Toni said. "But first we should get you to the girls arrived at Veronica's apartment late in the night. "I have a guest room," Veronica said. "It's the last door on the right."  
"Thanks," Betty said.  
"Jughead and Archie are coming over tomorrow," Veronica said. "They'll be happy to see you."  
"I will be happy to see them again," Betty said. "I wonder if Jughead is seeing anyone."  
"He isn't as far as I know," Veronica said. "We hang out every weekend unless something comes up. How's Cheryl and Kevin?"  
"They're fine," Betty said. "Brainwashed, but fine."  
"That's ok I guess," Veronica said.  
"I want so see the farm burn," Betty said. "And I want to see Edgar go with it."  
"All in do time," Veronica said. "What goes around comes around. All in do time." hospital."  
Toni helped him up and started leading him towards the exit. She propped him up on a tree and called 911. Jughead's vision started getting blurry as Toni hung up the phone.  
\---  
Veronica arrived at the gas station. She got out of the car. Betty was sitting on the porch and she ran to her. The two girls then hug. "We thought we lost you for good when the farm disappeared," Veronica said.  
"I missed you," Betty said.  
"I missed you too," Veronica said. The girls then pulled away. Veronica finally noticed Betty's baby bump. She put her hand on the bump.  
"This is why I had to leave," Betty said. "The baby is a girl and he wanted to get rid of it. I had to run away."  
"You can hide out with me in New York for as long as you need," Veronica said.  
"Thanks, Vee," Betty said.  
"No problem," Veronica said.  
\---  
Evelyn arrived at the gas station moments after Betty arrived. She saw Betty on the phone and made a brash decision. She ran into the woods and caught up with the other farmies.  
"She got away," Evelyn said. Edgar murmured something under his breath.  
"We will have to find her threw other means," Edgar said. "By any means necessary."  
The group then started heading back to the farm. Evelyn hoped that Betty would get far enough away to be safe from Edgar.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheryl arrived back at the farm headquarters. There was a man sitting on her bed. "Hello, I'm Charles Melton," he said. "I work with the FBI."  
"Cool story, but why are you in my room?" Cheryl said.  
"I've come to make your offer," Charles said. "I've heard rumors that this is an organ farm run by the Evernevers. I need a spy and your ex-girlfriend, Toni Topaz, said you might be interested."  
"Ex-girlfriend?" Cheryl said. "We never broke up."  
He pulled out his phone and showed Toni Topaz kissing a girl from pretty poisons. "She says that's her girlfriend, Peaches," Charles said. Cheryl knew she couldn't even be mad. She abandoned Toni for a year, and Toni was, in Cheryl's eyes, perfect so of course, Toni would get a new girlfriend.  
"I need your help taking down the farm," Charles said. "You can redefine your family's name to mean something good again. Also well pay you a bunch of money."  
"No thanks," Cheryl said. "I already have everything I need. And I get to talk to my brother again."  
"It's all fake," Charles said. "I don't know how he does it, but you're not talking to your brother. Your cousin was smart enough to get out. You should get out too."  
Charles then left. Cheryl sighed as she sat down.  
\---  
Back in New York, the core four were eating at a nice Mexican restaurant. There was a news report about a missing bus on a television. "So how was your last year?" Archie asked Betty.  
"As fun as it sounds," Betty joked. "Yours?"  
"I've been mostly doing college," Archie said. "Which isn't fun either. But yours is definitely worse."  
"At least you can go to college," Betty said. "I wasn't even able to get my high school diploma."  
Jughead wrapped his arm around her. The two had quickly realized the spark was still there.  
"So do you know when the baby is coming?" Archie asked.  
"The doctor said the baby should be coming in December," Betty said. "It's a girl, which Edgar was not happy about."  
"Well help you," Veronica said.  
"Thank you," Betty said. Jughead kissed Betty's cheek as their food comes.  
\---  
Later that night, Betty was getting ready for bed. She had just gotten out of the shower and was about to lay in bed when she heard glass shattering. She turned around and saw a brick with a note on it on the desk. She read it.  
I'm coming for you and all of your friends. This time you will never get away.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months later...

Betty was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. She was ready to pop. Her and the others had planned for a water birth at home so they wouldn't alert Edgar. Jughead and Veronica were staying late at work, so Archie and Betty decided to hang out and watch 'Ratatouille.' It was a childhood favorite for both of them.  
She had finished brushing her teeth when she was grabbed. Someone held a knife to her neck. "You really thought you could escape the farm," a female voice said. She turned around and saw Evelyn Evernever. "The farm owns you."  
"Last time I checked you were on my side," Betty said. "You tried to help me escape."  
"Twice," Evelyn said. "I saw you at that gas station and choose to let you go."  
"Then why help him now?" Betty said. "I thought you didn't want to share Edgar."  
"I don't want you to be apart of our family," Evelyn said. "I want your and Edgar's baby. I can't give him a child, but I want this child so I can pretend like I have this life with Edgar."  
Betty tried to elbow her ribs, but Evelyn grabbed her arm. She dragged her to the living room, were Edgar had apprehended Archie.  
"This is your fault, Betty," Edgar said. "If you didn't run, your friend wouldn't have to die. But you ran, so you have no one but yourself to blame for this."  
Edgar then slit Archie's throat. Betty let out an agonizing scream as Archie feel to the ground dead. Edgar pushed Betty onto the couch as she sobbed. "Tie her legs while I get her arms," Edgar demanded.  
Edgar gagged Betty and tied her wrist together. Evelyn tied her ankles together. Betty struggled as they carried her out of the building. She was placed in the back of the car and they drove off.  
\---  
Jughead and Veronica soon arrived home. They saw the police and an ambulance. Some MITs were pulling a stretcher with a dead body onto an ambulance. They ran over and gasped when they saw Archie. They were both in a state of shock.  
An FBI agent walked up to them. "Hello, I'm agent Charles," he said.  
"Do we know who did this?" Veronica asked.  
"Edgar and Evelyn Evernever were behind this," he said.  
"Where is Betty Cooper?" Jughead asked. "Edgar is Betty's abusive ex."  
"We don't know where she went," Charles said. "But we have a spy at the farm who is going to keep us updated."  
He then walked off to talk to witnesses. Jughead turned around. "I think we need to take this into our own hands," Jughead said.  
"Yeah," Veronica said. "I've been dying to do another case."  
"Ok," Jughead said. "Let's go get the security footage."  
The pair then walk off.  
\---  
Edgar was nearly speeding as he drove along the highway. "Don't draw any attention to us," Evelyn said. "We can't be pulled over."  
Betty then started kicking on the door and screaming. Evelyn slapped Betty in the face. "Stop," she snapped.  
She looked at the ceiling. She felt something wet on her leg. She looked down and knew her water had just broke.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty continued to try and get Edgar or Evelyn's attention. She let out a muffled scream as she had a contraction. "Evelyn, shut her up," Edgar yelled. Evelyn was about to slap Betty when she noticed her water had broke.  
"Edgar the baby is coming," Evelyn said. "Put the GPS in for the nearest hospital."  
"I can't," Edgar said. "The FBI is hot on our trail. Well pull over soon and do this the natural way."  
Edgar then texted the other members of the farm and let them know what was up. He soon pulled over and got out of the car. "Evelyn you are going to have to coach her threw this," Edgar said.  
"I don't know anything about childbirth," Evelyn said. "I passed out during the video at school."  
Betty then let out another muffled scream as she had a worse counteraction. Evelyn freed her legs and got her ready for birth. She could see the head of the baby. "I think it's coming out the right way," Evelyn said.  
"Tell her to push," Edgar demanded. Betty pushed hard.  
"That's good," Evelyn said. She unconsciously took Betty's hand. "You're almost there."  
Betty kept pushing until she heard the cries of her newborn daughter. Evelyn was holding the baby, who was actually deathly even after all its mother went threw. She wrapped it in a t-shirt Evelyn found in the car. Edgar freed Betty's hands and ungagged her.  
Evelyn handed Betty the baby, who seemed to calm down when it saw it's mother. "Betty, I wish to see my daughter," Edgar said. He reached for the baby, but Betty pulled her close to her chest.  
"You will never lay a hand on this kid as long as I'm alive," Betty said. She then exited the car and ran into the nearby woods. Once she felt safe, she leaned on a tree and called Jughead.  
\---  
Jughead was trying to track Betty's phone when he got a phonecall. He sighed in relief when he saw who was calling him. "Betty we were so worried," Betty said.  
"I'm sorry for everything," Betty said. "Archie is dead because of me."  
"It's not your fault," Jughead promised. "You couldn't have done anything to save him. Where are you?"  
"I'm somewhere on the highway," Betty said. "I ran into the woods. Also Jughead, I had the baby."  
"You did?" Jughead said. "Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"  
"We are both fine," Betty promised.  
"We're coming to get you guys," Jughead said.  
"Ok," Betty said. Jughead reluctantly hung up and got ready to leave.  
\---  
Betty bounced her baby, trying to keep her quiet. "Uncle Jughead is coming," Betty promised. She froze when she heard footsteps. She tried to get up and leave, but something grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw Edgar. "You thought you could run?" Edgar said. "I own you."  
"No you don't," Betty said. She then heard a gunshot. Edgar dropped to the floor, dead. She saw a man with an FBI logo on his shirt.  
"I'm Charles Melton," he said. "I work for the FBI."  
Betty got up. "Thank you for the help," she said.  
"Of course," he said. "Let's get you and the baby checked out."  
\---  
Betty sat in the hospital with Jughead and Veronica, waiting for them to finish checking the baby over. Betty decided to name her Juliet Hope Smith. She didn't want to be a Evernever or a Cooper, because of her parents, so she went for her mom's maiden name.  
"I found out me and Edgar were never legally married," Betty said. "So I'm glad I won't have to deal with a divorce.'  
"Speaking of marriage," Jughead said. Veronica got a playful smirk on her face. "We have been through a lot in the first few years, but I've always known that I love you."  
"I love you to," Betty said. Jughead got down on his knee and Betty started tearing up. He had a violet box in his hand. He opened it and a diamond ring was in it.  
"I know the future is uncertain," Jughead said. "But I won't us to be together forever. Betty Cooper, will you marry me?"  
"Yes," Betty shouted. Veronica clapped as the couple shares a kiss. They knew, at least for now, they were going to be ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Betty finished getting ready in the hotel room with her maid of honor, Veronica. "You look beautiful," Veronica said.  
"Thank you," Betty said. Veronica hugged her from behind.  
"Archie would have been proud of you," Veronica said. There was a moment silent between the girls. The moment ended as someone enters the room. It was Cheryl, who was reformed from her farm days.  
"Are you guys ready?" Cheryl asked.  
"Yeah," Betty said. Betty got up. She was wearing a beautiful princess style wedding dress. She had her blonde hair in a sophisticated bun. The girls walk towards the beach. FP waited at the beginning of the aisle. He agreed to give Betty away since Hal is dead and Alice is being treated for her brainwashing.  
FP walked Betty down the aisle. Jughead was waiting at the edge of the isle. Betty held hands with Jughead when he got there. Jughead kissed his fiancé's cheek. "You look lovely," Jughead said.  
"Thank you," Betty said. The ceremony then began. Betty had tears of joy in her eyes. Eventually, they said their I does and became married. Betty smiled as she was finally married for love.  
\---  
Two years later...

It was Christmas day at the Jones/Smith household. They though every present had been open until Betty pulled out a small box. "What is in that, mamma?" Juliet said.  
"This is a gift for both of you," Betty said. She gave the box to Jughead. He opened it and saw a positive pregnancy test. Jughead turned to her.  
"Please tell me this is real," Jughead said.  
"It is real," Betty said. Jughead pulled Betty in for a kiss as Juliet clapped. This was there happy ending.


End file.
